The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that drip irrigation is a low-pressure, low-volume watering system that delivers water to home landscapes in a variety of methods, including dripping, spraying and streams. By keeping the roots moist but not soaked, you use less water than other irrigation techniques.
Typically, drip irrigation systems, such as those used in agriculture, are well known and in widespread use. Most such drip irrigation systems provide lengths of irrigation hose or pipe, into which a series of nozzle or emitter devices are installed in a spaced pattern to deliver the desired irrigation water at the appropriate points along the length of the pipe. Installation of these emitter devices into the irrigation pipe can, however, be an awkward and time-consuming task.
Typically, the installation worker uses a tool such as a hole punch to first cut a hole in the irrigation pipe at a desired location, and then the worker must manually attempt to press the barbed spike of the emitter device into the hole. This process is then repeated at each emitter location along the length of the pipe, which may constitute thousands of emitters. This labor-intensive activity is extremely inefficient.
Other proposals have involved tools for preparing irrigation tubes and drip emitters for operation in drip irrigation. The problem with these is that they only perform a few functions to the pipe and drip emitters. Also, the tool or pliers is not operable with one hand. Even though the above cited irrigation tools meet some of the needs of the market, a multifunctional irrigation pliers that provides numerous functions that are necessary for preparing an irrigation tube by piercing, fitting, and manipulating an irrigation tube is still desired.